


A Little Brother's Help

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [17]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes little brothers can be the heroes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Brother's Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/gifts).



> For Corwin, who asked, and I quote, "mmoorree". Hope this suffices! :)

"Fiver, not now, alright?" Hazel winced, curling further into the arm of the lounge. 

Fiver sat down beside his brother, frustrated that Hazel wouldn't just admit to his very obvious headache. It didn't happen very often, but sometimes Hazel would get painful migraines that lasted for hours, him curled up somewhere with his head under a pillow while Fiver pretended he had no idea what was going on. 

It used to be, their mother would come sit with him, running a hand through his hair and singing him a song, while their father made tea. But now their parents were gone, with no mother to sing, and no father to claim that tea cured everything. Hazel was all Fiver had left, and he wasn't going to let his brother down. 

Fiver went into the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes to open the cupboard where he knew Hannah kept the cups. He took out a mug, the big black one that would barely fit in his hands, and carefully lifted it down from the shelf. He couldn't remember what tea their dad always used, so he just grabbed a teabag out of the big box Hannah kept on the shelf. Teas couldn't be that different, right? 

Now he just had to heat up some water. Their dad always used the kettle, and so did Miss Hannah, but he didn't know how. Instead he just turned on the hot tap as far as it would go, letting the water warm up for a bit before sticking his finger under it. Immediately, he drew his finger back and stuck it in his mouth to cool it. That water was hot! He turned it down a bit, then filled the mug and plopped the teabag in. 

Carefully balancing the mug in both hands, Fiver carried it out of the kitchen and into the main room, where Hazel was still curled into the lounge. "I brought you tea," he said quietly, setting the mug down. "I know it's not dad's, but maybe it will help?" 

Hazel slowly sat up, lines of pain around his eyes still very visible, and reached for the mug. "Thanks Fiver," he said, cradling it gently. He didn't drink any yet, but just having the mug there seemed to help. Still, Fiver wanted to do more. 

"Lie down," he ordered. Hazel blinked dumbly at him. Sighing loudly in frustration, he pushed Hazel back down onto the lounge, barely giving him the time to replace the mug on the table.

"Now stay there." He waited until Hazel nodded, then sat down beside him, scrounging through his memory to try and find that old familiar song. Bits and pieces came back to him, and he sang them quietly, watching as Hazel relaxed more and more, the lines around his eyes slowly easing away. Still softly singing, he curled up on the lounge beside his brother. Sometimes, it was nice to know he could help Hazel too.


End file.
